


Work out to make out

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Gyms, M/M, Wall Sex, sex against a wall, tony really likes greg's body, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Tony Stark has been dreaming about Greg Lestrade ever since the man came to train in the same gym Tony goes to. Now, things between them change.





	Work out to make out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up Against the Wall My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075596) by [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19). 



“You're starting to get the hang of it I see.”

Tony smiled, not able to keep his eyes of Greg as his muscles flexed, arms trembling as he completed his last set of push-ups. Sweat was running down Greg's forehead by the time he stopped, his cheeks a nice, deep red and Tony nearly died when he received that gorgeous, half shy smile.

“Thanks. I'm going to feel it for days though.”

 _I could make you feel something else for days._ Tony thought, eyes going over Greg's body as the man bend over to take his water bottle, chunking almost half of it in one go. He really was getting results and Tony loved it. Seeing Greg's body move before his eyes was his favorite part of the week and today Greg was without a shirt so Tony had an excellent view of the man's upper body.

He almost wanted to growl in pleasure when some of the water fell down Greg's chest, seductively tracing a line down to the man's waistband and Tony swallowed, feeling his face flame up when Greg gave him a strange look.

“You okay?”

“Y-yes, of course.” Tony breathed out, giving Greg his best grin, trying to act casual but something about Greg Lestrade made it difficult for Tony to keep his head straight. He'd first met him two months ago in this very gym and since then he'd been thinking about the ex-cop nonstop. They'd gone out for dinner a few times and Greg's British accent made Tony's knees tremble, only liking the man more. Then there as the fact that Greg was kind and gentle, had an infinite amount of patience and really seemed interested in what Tony had to say.

“Want to go for lunch?”

“Doesn't that defeat the purpose of your work out?”

“Oi!” Greg called out, punching Tony on the shoulder and Tony could just grin in return. Two months ago, Greg had been on the softer side of the spectrum, not as well toned as some of the rest of the visitors but he was making up for it now. Tony's eyes went down Greg's body, not seeing any faults with it at all. Sure, he wasn't as big and muscular like Steve or Thor but he wasn't chubby either. To Tony, he was just perfect, strong and lean but also keeping some of the softness that his friends lacked.

He couldn't really explain it, Greg wasn't his usual type but something about the man made Tony go crazy. He looked back up when Greg let out a sound, face burning when Greg's eyes went a fraction wider than before.

“I know I'm not Tony Stark-level yet, but I'm getting there. One brutal session at a time.” Greg's voice was soft, an unsure look in his eyes and Tony's heart stopped. He reached out when Greg started to turn around to get his back, seeing the surprise on the man's face when he held on to Greg's wrist.

“You're perfect.”

“Pff, I hardly think-” Greg started but Tony stepped closer, his eyes burning as he looked at Greg. He kept his voice low, gaze focused on only Greg as he repeated himself again.

“You are perfect.”

“I.” Greg stopped, biting his lip before looking up at Tony again and Tony licked his lips, his grip on Greg's wrist tightening a fraction. Greg's eyes went wide, his mouth going open in surprise and there was a second Tony wanted to pull away, brush it off as a joke and pine from afar like he'd been doing for 2 months.

Instead, he stayed, keeping his eyes on Greg, giving the man a small nod when there was a clear question in the man's eyes.

“Oh.”

“Want to get out of here?”

“Y-Yes.”

Tony smiled, taking Greg's hand as they made their way out of the gym through the back door. He really wasn't in the mood for paparazzi and he had a feeling Greg didn't like them much either. They hadn't talked about it in detail but Greg Lestrade had made headlines back in London. Something about a case gone wrong and a colleague being murdered because of it. It was clear the man was walking around with guilt and grief over it but Tony hadn't pushed. He knew all about guilt and grief after all.

\--

 

“T-Tony- Oh god!”

Tony's cock reacted to Greg's sigh of pleasure as he pinched the man's nipple, teeth scraping in Greg's neck before he sucked the skin. They hadn't made it far in Tony's flat, Tony pushing Greg against the wall as soon as they were inside and now Greg was making all these wonderful sounds that spurred Tony on, undressing as fast as possible before slamming Greg against the wall again, capturing his mouth with a heated kiss.

“You're gorgeous, baby,” Tony whispered, licking and nipping Greg's earlobe, pressing their body's close. Greg let out a moan when Tony's erection brushed against his leg and Tony almost lost it then and there. It had been a while since he'd done something like this, and the way Greg was responding to him made his brain shortcut.

“Fuck! Tony, I-”

“I need your cock in my mouth right now.”

“Fuck!”

Greg's head fell against the wall as Tony went down on his knees, pulling Greg's pants and underwear down in a quick motion. His heart skipped a beat when he looked at Greg's cock, swelling by the second as Tony blew air on it before taking it in hand, stroking it once. Greg's hips moved forward, his hands finding their way in Tony's hair and then Tony's warm mouth engulfed him, making Greg cry out.

“T-Tony, oh god!”

Tony looked up through his lashes as Greg's fingers pulled his hair, moving his hips forward. Tony moaned around Greg's cock when their eyes met and he felt Greg's cock swell even more in his mouth, bopping up and down as he took hold of Greg's arse with one hand.

Greg's breathing was getting shallow, the grip in Tony's hair hard and Tony moaned again, sucking and taking Greg's cock as best he could, letting the man set the pace. His own cock was throbbing with want and he shivered as he let go of Greg's arse, taking his cock in hand and stroking it once to ease some of the tension. He was about to choke on Greg's cock when the man pulled out, his legs trembling with the effort, eyes dark and wide, looking at Tony as if he was the only important thing in the world.

“Get up here.”

Greg's voice was raw, sending another shiver down Tony's spine and then Greg turned them, kissing Tony deeply, moaning obscenely as he rutted his cock against Tony's leg.

“Fucking gorgeous creature!” Tony's cock twitched at Greg's words, letting out a scream when the man started to stroke him, teasing his balls and his hole along the way.

“I want to take you, Tony.”

“Y-yes.” Tony panted, Greg pushing a finger in Tony's hole carefully, kissing, licking and biting his neck as he fingerfucked him, opening him up and driving him wild.

“Ready, darling? God, I'm so hard for you I feel like I'll explode if I don't fuck you soon.”

“G-Greg!” Tony almost begged, kissing Greg hard and needy and then Greg hoasted him upwards, spreading his legs to stay stable and Tony wrapped his legs around the man, his aching cock trapped between their stomachs.

“N-need a little help here, pet.”

Tony panted as he guided Greg to the right spot, letting out a curse when Greg's cockhead breached the first muscles. He wasn't usually on the receiving end and it always shocked him, that burning sensation when someone filled him up. He let out a breath, willing his body to relax and looked down into Greg's eyes, seeing the want, concern, and restraint in those puppy eyes.

“Feels amazing, darling. Doing great.”

Tony gave a half smile when Greg pushed a little deeper. It wasn't the best angle to be fucked at but damn, being held up by Greg's strong body and the wall did things to Tony and he soon wanted the man to move, the burn a nice sensation to add to his desire.

“More, Greg. Give me more.”

“Fucking hell.”

Greg moved faster, Tony's back slamming into the wall and he just went with it, his cock throbbing between their pressed up stomach. Greg was panting heavily, sweat running down his skin and Tony wanted to lick it up. He scratched his nails over Greg's back, Greg letting out another curse as he pounded into Tony and then Tony moaned, clinging to Greg as he felt Greg's release inside him, filling him completely and making him see stars.

Greg's gorgeous face came into view, his gaze unfocused as his body trembled holding Tony up. He let out a protesting sound as Greg started pulling out but unwrapped himself from the man eventually, seeing Greg's muscles flex as he breathed in and out.

“G-Greg?”

“That was perfect. You're amazing, come here.”

Tony melted into the kiss, feeling Greg's release run down his leg slowly. He was about to speak, not even sure what to say when Greg lifted him up in a bridal style fashion.

“Where's your bedroom? I need to see you come. Preferably on my chest.”

“Oh god.” Tony sucked in a breath at Greg's words, seeing the evil smirk on the man's lips as he gestured towards his bedroom. His heart was beating fast by the time they made it inside, Greg gently easing him onto his bed, covering him with his body and Tony's hands started to wander over the exposed skin, heated and sweated from the exertion.

“Never thought someone like you would-” Greg started, stopping halfway as he looked up at Tony, brushing his thumb over Tony's warm cheek.

“Stop it, you're gorgeous.” Tony smiled, leaning up to capture Greg's mouth, moaning as their tongues connected. Everything felt just right and he wrapped his arms around Greg's, needing to feel the man on top of him, being shielded from the world.

“Tony, I'll crush you like this. Let me just-”

“Don't,” Tony grabbed a hold of Greg's arse, digging his nails in, loving the way Greg bit his lip because of it. He kept his eyes on Greg, wrapping a leg around the man's leg, smiling when Greg finally relaxed and Tony could feel his weight on him.

“You have nothing to be self-conscious about. You're fucking gorgeous.” Tony whispered in Greg's ear, licking the shell before going down and biting the earlobe, feeling Greg's body twitch in shock.

“I've been thinking about you for weeks. Wanting to-”

“Yeah?” Greg looked up, eyes dark and Tony swallowed away his fear. Opening up to people had never been an easy task for him and even after the amazing sex they'd had, it was scary talking about his wants and desires.

“Wanting to know what you feel like, how it would be to have you in my bed. Make you come.”

“Hmn, was it as good as you thought,” Greg whispered, moving his body just so that Tony's cock brushed against his leg, making the man moan and dig his nails in Greg's arse again.

“No, it's even better.” Tony smiled, kissing Greg hard and demanding and then Greg's hands seemed to be everywhere on Tony's body.

“Oh, I- Just like that, oh god! How do you- Yes, yes!” Tony shouted, watching as his cum landed on Greg's chest, making him a beautiful piece of art. His body shivered by the time he came down to earth, being met with Greg's satisfied grin as he ran a finger over his chest.

“Perfect,” Greg whispered, taking his finger inside his mouth, sucking off Tony's cum and Tony was sure he'd never survive this night.

“Want to cuddle?” Greg asked, already moving so he could hold Tony in his arms and he didn't have the energy or will to protest as Greg placed a kiss on his hair.

“We'll stick together soon if we don't clean up.”

“Just a little longer, love. I like holding you in my arms.”

“You do that with all the fella's you meet at the gym?”

“Only the sweet ones,” Greg whispered in Tony's ear and some of his tension eased out of him. If this turned out to be a one night stand, he'd survive. He'd have to find a new gym of course, but he'd manage.

“Tony,” Greg pulled him out of his thoughts, giving a shy smile when their eyes met. “I don't usually do this. If you- if you want me to leave, you can just-”

“No!” Tony shook his head, grabbing hold of Greg's arm. The delight in Greg's eyes was all the confirmation Tony needed and he moved forward to kiss him, sighing as their tongues connected and their bodies melted together.

“Okay, it's time for a shower now, that's stuff stickier then super glue.”

“What did you expect, I am Tony Stark after all.”

Greg laughed out loud, his whole body shaking with it and Tony's heart swelled. He still couldn't believe any of this had happened but here they were, in Tony's home, sharing a warm shower together before climbing back into bed and watching a movie. Somehow it seemed too good to be true but Tony shut down his thoughts and worries as Greg placed his head on Tony's shoulder.

For now, this was perfect and that was all Tony cared about.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read Eragon's 'Up Against the Wall My Love' fic and immediately wanted to try my own version. Greg/Tony has been a while since I wrote them so here they are again! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon!


End file.
